Night Swimming
by Hidden Decay
Summary: Remus just cannot say no to Sirius Black. Set in the Marauder's school age years. Slash RemusSirius.


**_Author's Note: Hello, I'm brand new at posting these sorts of things. I have Livejournal under the same name, hidden(underscore)decay. Feel free to friend me if you please, to read my fics. Hope you enjoy this._**

---------------

"Moony! Moony! Wake up! I need you to go with me. Come oooon!"

Remus wanted to tell him to bugger off. It was three o'clock in the morning for fuck's sake. Remus rolled over and bat his hand at Sirius. "Go'way," he muttered.

"Reeeemus," Sirius whinged, prodding Remus on the back. "Come on! Jamie's already told me to fuck off and I _really _want to go swimming."

For some reason the word swimming broke through Remus' foggy haze and he cracked one eye open at his roommate. "Swimming?" Remus asked, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep. "Are you joking me, Sirius? It's three o'clock in the morning. And it's _November! _There's snow on the ground."

"I know!" Sirius said excitedly, bouncing on the end of Remus' bed. "I know the perfect spell. Come on, Moony."

"And how old are we tonight?" Remus grumbled at Sirius' childish tone.

"Seventeen, same as you stupid arse. Now get up!" Sirius threw back the blankets and exposed Remus' pyjama clad body. "Up!" he said again.

The freezing cold air wafted past Remus' legs and he shivered, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's freezing in _here_; I'm not going out _there_."

"I promise you'll be warm. _Mostly_," Sirius said with a grin. He caught Remus' eye and said, "Do it for me. Please."

Knowing he couldn't say no to Sirius, Remus finally grumbled, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and fumbled for his cloak. Wrapping it about his body tightly, Remus toed on his shoes, sans socks and let Sirius move in close to him to wrap the invisibility cloak round them both.

"Oh this is going to be brilliant," Sirius whispered as they rushed down the corridors and down to the front doors. Sirius hurried them along the path towards the Great Lake and each step made Remus want to hex Sirius more.

"It's freezing," Remus hissed as snow seeped into his shoes. "My feet are numb! Sirius can we please go back inside?"

"Absolutely not, my wonderful friend. We're going swimming."

Remus looked at the top of the lake that was covered by a very thin layer of ice and glowered at Sirius under the cloak. "You're mad. We're going to die in there. We'll freeze to death."

"No we won't," Sirius declared. He stopped them just before they reached the edge of the lake and pulled the cloak off. Remus shivered with the loss of Sirius' body heat and the cloak and looked at Sirius sceptically as the black-haired teen pulled out his wand.

Muttering words, Sirius cast the charm over them both. Remus felt a sudden warming sensation throughout his entire body, ending at the top of his neck. In fact, he grew so warm that he began to sweat. It felt as though he were standing under the summer sun in the middle of the desert.

"What spell is this?" Remus asked, shedding his cloak.

"Just a warming charm… _modified_," Sirius said as he began to strip.

Remus blushed and looked away as Sirius stripped off all of his clothing, and with a whoop, he jumped into the lake.

Remus looked round, frightened that someone would hear them. He stripped down to his pants and then carefully eased himself into the water. The icy cold liquid felt soothing on his hot body and he swam out a few feet to meet with Sirius who was sploshing round like an idiot.

"Well the spell is rather clever," Remus admitted. "Let me guess, James figured out how to modify it."

"Right-o," Sirius said. "Then the git was too wimpy to come out here and join me. The tosser."

Remus laughed a bit at Sirius' mood and splashed at him. "My head is still cold," Remus said, noticing that the charm only worked to the neck.

"Jamie was on about the charm cooking the brains or some rot. I wasn't really listening," Sirius said, waving his hand about as he tread water. He dipped his head under and then gave a shout when he came to the surface. "Bloody hell that's cold!"

"Lower your voice, someone will hear," Remus said in a hushed whisper.

"Ooooh don't be so afraid," Sirius crooned.

Remus rolled his eyes and swam towards a rather reedy spot near to where a willow was growing. The roots extended into the water, making a sort of sheltered cove and Remus took cover.

Sirius soon followed him and backed Remus up to one of the larger roots. "Are you frightened?" he whispered.

Remus blushed and shivered violently at the close proximity of his friend and was glad the black waters hid what he was too ashamed for Sirius to see. No one knew Remus wanted Sirius. No one.

"I'm not frightened," Remus said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you shaking?" Sirius asked in a low voice. "It's certainly not from the cold."

Remus gave a shrug and then his voice caught in his throat as Sirius moved in, wrapping his arms round Remus' waist. His thigh brushed up against Remus' hardened prick and he smirked. "Oh, I see."

Remus blushed hard and turned his face away. Shame overcame him and he tried to break free of Sirius' grasp. "Let me go," he muttered.

"No," Sirius said and held him tighter. He pushed Remus hard against the thick root and let his thigh stroke up and down between Remus' legs. Remus shuddered and gasped.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

Instead of answering, Sirius pressed his lips to Remus'. Remus kept them firmly closed for a moment, but only a moment. He could not resist Sirius' prodding tongue, his stroking hands or his rough thigh. Remus moaned and allowed Sirius to explore his mouth.

In that cold water, with the heat in their bodies, Sirius turned Remus round and slipped one hand into the tawny-haired teen's pants. His finger circled Remus' tight hole before slipping in. Remus gave a gasp before Sirius entered another, stretching him, preparing him.

"Now," Remus eventually gasped out.

Sirius smiled and replaced his fingers with the head of his hard cock. Remus bit down on his lip and pushed back against Sirius. It seemed to take an eternity for Sirius to make any move but when he did, Remus felt the prick brush up against his prostate again and again. He couldn't help but cry out each time.

Sirius eventually grabbed Remus' prick, the heat in the freezing water bringing sensations to his body Remus didn't know was possible. He came violently, crying out and pressing his forehead to the wet root. Sirius came soon after and eventually slipped out of Remus.

When Remus turned round, shame filled him. He wasn't sure what it was all supposed to mean. He finally plucked up the courage to look at Sirius and found the other teen smiling at him.

"You know Moony," Sirius said, "if you'd just told me all of this, you could've saved your self a swim in the freezing lake."

"You did this to _seduce _me?" Remus gasped as they waded towards the shore.

Sirius shrugged. "Yes, but don't tell James. He'd have an aneurism."

Remus laughed and then began to shiver as Sirius took the charm off. They wrapped up together, Remus casting a quick drying charm and they snuck back towards the castle. They made it back into Gryffindor Tower unnoticed and carefully got back into their beds.

As Remus' eyes began to drift closed, James rolled over and asked sleepily, "How'd the charm work?"

"Brilliant," Sirius said happily.

"Did you have fun?" James asked with a yawn.

"I wasn't so sure at first," Remus said, "but I think there might be something to this night swimming after all."

"Well I'll leave it up to you two mad fools," James said and buried his face in his pillow.

Sirius snickered loudly as Remus replied, "I think we can handle that."


End file.
